


Cooking lesson

by JewelOfForest



Series: Seven's fics [4]
Category: Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Dumbass bi Ted, Dumbass bois, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PURE BOIS, Rare Pairings, Tags, TedxScrags - Tags, little angst, obvious Dumbass Bi Scrags, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: Scrags gives Ted cooking lesson.





	1. Very dumbass ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevenpumpkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenpumpkins/gifts).



> Hey seven. So this is for Seven but there's two different endings as I couldn't decide on them being very dumbasses or just dumbasses so enjoy. It's only the end that's gonna be different but hopefully both are worth the read.

Scrags was a little anxious. A ball of nervous engery. Ted was coming over, and his parents were out so he was taking the chance to teach Ted some cooking. Scrags loves to cook, and he couldn't wait to share that with Ted. He may of ended up doing a bit of cleaning of his kitchen while he waited for Ted to come over. It was just because he was his friend, not because Scrags wanted to impress Ted or anything. 

"Your place is pretty big" Scrags jumped out of his skin. "Geez Ted, don't do that" He turned around to see Ted who was climbing in through the window. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scary you" Ted hopped to the ground from the window, having to get pass the sink to get there. He rubs the back of his neck, shoulders and head drooping down as he feels bad. "No. It's okay" Scrags put a hand on Ted's shoulder. He hated seeing Ted upset, it made his stomach feel all tied up in knots. It was even worse if Ted was hurt, especially from his no good father, that scrags just wanted to make disappear. But that was just because they were friends. They can't be more as scrags isn't comfortable to be out at all yet, and he doesn't want there to be... nope, totally doesn't want more, no matter how pretty Ted looks.

Ted relaxed when Scrags put his hand on his shoulder, glad he hadn't upset him. He was such a good friend, so sweet and kind to him. But that was a double edge sword, as the sweeter and kinder he was the more Ted fell for him. It was hopeless, as adorable, handsome, wonderful Scrags wants him as nothing more than a friend. It's why he could rarely accept Scrags offer to come to his any time he needs to escape, as each time he goes over and wakes up the next morning in Scrags arms, he falls for him more. And it's killing him. It's the impossible dream, and each moment of bliss comes back in multiple moments as pain as he remembers it'll never be anything more then friends. That's why Ted has to limit his contact and time with Scrags, otherwise he'll just die, and never be able to repress his crush on Scrags. They're only friends, and that's all they'll ever be. 

 

A few hours later, after Ted somehow managing to get flour over himself, the floor, and surfaces as well as some on Scrags, it was time to mix the cookies better together into cookie dough. "Now you want to whisk it" Scrags did a quickly demstration of how to whisk the mixture before giving it to Ted. "Okay, I got this" Ted told him, and tried to copy what he did. Ted stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration, not even realising. Scrags did, and he thought how cute it was. How cute Ted was in general in an apron of his and random bits of flour all over him. But of course Ted's just his friend, and he can think his friends are cute. It's not like he's really focused on his lips or anything, although it was very cute how Ted's tongue stuck out slightly against his lips while he was concentrating. "Hold up, look here" Scrag stepped up behind Ted, and put his hand over his on the whisk. "Like this" He lead his hand, and helped him whisk it properly, while standing right up against Ted's back, his head was resting on Ted's shoulder.

Ted heart just skipped a few beats, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He just hoped it wasn't too noticeable, in the form of a bright blush. God, it felt so nice to be in Scrags's arms, it always did. Ted always feels safe, and cared when around scrags, being in his arms just amplified that. He could almost imagine that they were couple, but that's not never going to happen. Scrags just likes him as a friend, and that's all they'll ever be. If only Ted could get his heart to accept that, and stop falling for scrags more. "There, all done" Scrags says, breaking Ted out of his thoughts. "What now?" Ted turned his head to face scrags as he spoke. His heart stopped as he realised how close his face was to Scrags. It would be so easy to kiss scrags, there was hardly any space between them. 

"Now, we got to roll it out and cut them into shape." Scrags says, moving away. He doesn't notice how Ted's face slightly falls, nor how Ted silently beats himself up for being dumb and letting his heart get it's hope up. Scrags is completely obvious to the whole thing, rolling out the cookie dough, while explaining to Ted why they want them about a centimetre thick. "These are gonna be the best cookies ever" Ted helps cut out the cookies using Scrags's cookie cutters. They are stars, circles, hearts and a magnifying glass, as scrags loves mysteries. Once that was done, they were put in the oven to cook. "How long will they take?" Ted asks, eager to have them done, and try them. "About thirty five to forty five minutes" Scrags replies."So what do you-" Scrags get cut off by flour being thrown in his face. Now, maybe scrags should be a bit mad or unhappy but how could he be when faced with a giggling Ted, which is a very cute Ted. So instead he just threw some flour back at Ted, who gasped before throwing more back. War had been declared. Flour was flying everywhere as the boys tried to get each other. They each manger to empty a whole bag of flour on each other, and kitchen. Scrags and Ted both went for the last bag, but the flour covering the floor caused Ted to slip. Scrags panicking at Ted falling, tried to catch him which just caused him to fall down too, with Ted on top of him.

"You okay?" Ted was worried he hurt scrags by falling on top of him. Scrags just laughed, "I'm fine". That set Ted off giggling, which caused scrags to laugh more. It was an endless cycle truly, but they started to get too breathless to keep it up after five minutes. They stared breathless at one another. They were so close, and although Ted knew he shouldn't, he kind of thought maybe they would kiss. Like in the movies, where the characters realise they're in love and kiss.

Of course, that didn't happen. "We should get up, and clean up" Scrags said. Ted just nodded and got up. He couldn't really be disappointed at he knew it was a long shot, but still Ted kind of was. Scrags couldn't quite explain why he felt disappoint when Ted got off him. He's sure it's probably nothing. So he got on with tidying with Ted, then once the cookies where finally done they enjoyed them together. Both boys ended the cooking lesson happy, and disappointed, although one boy was too much of an obvious dumbass to realise why he was disappointed.


	2. Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing, less dumb more gay ending

Scrags was a little anxious. A ball of nervous engery. Ted was coming over, and his parents were out so he was taking the chance to teach Ted some cooking. Scrags loves to cook, and he couldn't wait to share that with Ted. He may of ended up doing a bit of cleaning of his kitchen while he waited for Ted to come over. It was just because he was his friend, not because Scrags wanted to impress Ted or anything. 

"Your place is pretty big" Scrags jumped out of his skin. "Geez Ted, don't do that" He turned around to see Ted who was climbing in through the window. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scary you" Ted hopped to the ground from the window, having to get pass the sink to get there. He rubs the back of his neck, shoulders and head drooping down as he feels bad. "No. It's okay" Scrags put a hand on Ted's shoulder. He hated seeing Ted upset, it made his stomach feel all tied up in knots. It was even worse if Ted was hurt, especially from his no good father, that scrags just wanted to make disappear. But that was just because they were friends. They can't be more as scrags isn't comfortable to be out at all yet, and he doesn't want there to be... nope, totally doesn't want more, no matter how pretty Ted looks.

Ted relaxed when Scrags put his hand on his shoulder, glad he hadn't upset him. He was such a good friend, so sweet and kind to him. But that was a double edge sword, as the sweeter and kinder he was the more Ted fell for him. It was hopeless, as adorable, handsome, wonderful Scrags wants him as nothing more than a friend. It's why he could rarely accept Scrags offer to come to his any time he needs to escape, as each time he goes over and wakes up the next morning in Scrags arms, he falls for him more. And it's killing him. It's the impossible dream, and each moment of bliss comes back in multiple moments as pain as he remembers it'll never be anything more then friends. That's why Ted has to limit his contact and time with Scrags, otherwise he'll just die, and never be able to repress his crush on Scrags. They're only friends, and that's all they'll ever be. 

 

A few hours later, after Ted somehow managing to get flour over himself, the floor, and surfaces as well as some on Scrags, it was time to mix the cookies better together into cookie dough. "Now you want to whisk it" Scrags did a quickly demstration of how to whisk the mixture before giving it to Ted. "Okay, I got this" Ted told him, and tried to copy what he did. Ted stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration, not even realising. Scrags did, and he thought how cute it was. How cute Ted was in general in an apron of his and random bits of flour all over him. But of course Ted's just his friend, and he can think his friends are cute. It's not like he's really focused on his lips or anything, although it was very cute how Ted's tongue stuck out slightly against his lips while he was concentrating. "Hold up, look here" Scrag stepped up behind Ted, and put his hand over his on the whisk. "Like this" He lead his hand, and helped him whisk it properly, while standing right up against Ted's back, his head was resting on Ted's shoulder.

Ted heart just skipped a few beats, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He just hoped it wasn't too noticeable, in the form of a bright blush. God, it felt so nice to be in Scrags's arms, it always did. Ted always feels safe, and cared when around scrags, being in his arms just amplified that. He could almost imagine that they were couple, but that's not never going to happen. Scrags just likes him as a friend, and that's all they'll ever be. If only Ted could get his heart to accept that, and stop falling for scrags more. "There, all done" Scrags says, breaking Ted out of his thoughts. "What now?" Ted turned his head to face scrags as he spoke. His heart stopped as he realised how close his face was to Scrags. It would be so easy to kiss scrags, there was hardly any space between them. 

"Now, we got to roll it out and cut them into shape." Scrags says, moving away. He doesn't notice how Ted's face slightly falls, nor how Ted silently beats himself up for being dumb and letting his heart get it's hope up. Scrags is completely obvious to the whole thing, rolling out the cookie dough, while explaining to Ted why they want them about a centimetre thick. "These are gonna be the best cookies ever" Ted helps cut out the cookies using Scrags's cookie cutters. They are stars, circles, hearts and a magnifying glass, as scrags loves mysteries. Once that was done, they were put in the oven to cook. "How long will they take?" Ted asks, eager to have them done, and try them. "About thirty five to forty five minutes" Scrags replies."So what do you-" Scrags get cut off by flour being thrown in his face. Now, maybe scrags should be a bit mad or unhappy but how could he be when faced with a giggling Ted, which is a very cute Ted. So instead he just threw some flour back at Ted, who gasped before throwing more back. War had been declared. Flour was flying everywhere as the boys tried to get each other. They each manger to empty a whole bag of flour on each other, and kitchen. Scrags and Ted both went for the last bag, but the flour covering the floor caused Ted to slip. Scrags panicking at Ted falling, tried to catch him which just caused him to fall down too, with Ted on top of him.

"You okay?" Ted was worried he hurt scrags by falling on top of him. Scrags just laughed, "I'm fine". That set Ted off giggling, which caused scrags to laugh more. It was an endless cycle truly, but they started to get too breathless to keep it up after five minutes. They stared breathless at one another. They were so close, and although Ted knew he shouldn't, he kind of thought maybe they would kiss. Like in the movies, where the characters realise they're in love and kiss.

Neither was sure who moved in first, but one second they both were looking at each other close enough to kiss, then the next second they were kissing. Ted was sure he was dreaming. Scrags lips were so soft and gentle against his. Very different from any previous kisses he had, and he much preferred scrags kiss. It was already sweet enough, but then scrags gently cupped his face, gently threading his fingers through his hair, and Ted just melts into him. 

Scrags didn't know how he ended up kissing Ted but it was nice. Ted's lips were soft, but also slightly chapped. Scrags would guess from nervous chewing or perhaps from trying to keep quiet. Normally scrags would want to solve the mystery but he couldn't find it in himself to focus on that, when he was kissing Ted's lips. He didn't even realise he went to cup Ted's face until he felt Ted's face under his hands, and Ted's soft hair in his fingers.

It felt like an eternity they kissed for but eventually the kiss broke. With it Scrags thoughts came back, and he realised what he did. He wasn't out yet, and wasn't ready to be. How could he just kiss Ted, his friend. Ted was in a happy sort of daze, but that was quickly broken as he saw the thoughts displayed on Scrags face. This was so much worse then a hopeless dream. Ted had just gotten what he wanted, and his heart broken in the next second as he could see scrags regret it. He tries to quickly get up and away from scrags before he starts to break down. That doesn't happen. A sob is already torn from Ted's throat before he's off scrags. Damn scrags, and the fact Ted's carefully constructed self control always fails around him. In any other situation he would be able to waiting until the person, normally his dad, is gone before he let's his emotions break through but not around scrags. Tears had already started to fall as he realised kissing him was a mistake to Scrags. 

Scrags quickly broke out of his thoughts, hearing Ted sob. Pain shot through scrags as Ted broke down, and it only got worse when he realised it was his fault. Suddenly, it all clicked. The fact that Ted had an actual crush on him, and didn't just want a kiss in exchange for the drink on the first night they met and went dancing together. Scrags shot up, and pulled Ted into a hug. "I'm sorry" Scrags starts off saying, which only made Ted cry more. Ted was sure he was about to be told it was all a mistake and scrags wanted to forget about it. Now, scrags was going to apologise for kissing Ted and not considering his feelings but in that moment he knew he couldn't. He still wasn't ready to be out, but he realised in that moment that he liked Ted and had for awhile. "I'm sorry, that I didn't realise my feelings for you sooner. I'm still not ready to be out, but if you don't mind keeping this on the down low.... then I would like you to be my boyfriend". Scrags gently wiped away Ted's tears, as he waited for an answer. Ted was in shock. He didn't think it would go this way, but Ted was more then pleasantly surprised. He was so happy, that he couldn't help nodding while answering with "Yes. I would love to be your boyfriend" He quickly pecked scrags lips in his excitement.

So, the boys spend the time cuddling and trading soft kisses. They won't be able to be affectionate in public, but they promise the second it was just them, they give each other all the affections they held in while in public. Once the cookies were done, they stopped brief to deal with them but they soon went back to cuddling, just with feeding each other cookies added in. Eventually they would have to tidy up the mess they made but for now they just enjoyed each other's company and the newness of their relationship.


End file.
